Long time, aye?
by LovingTVD
Summary: The Originals: Set sometime around 3x04. Marcel asks Klaus to take care of a special item, and it brings him closer to one he had long forgotten. One who can help him fight Marcel All characters are own by the CW and The television series The Originals
1. An Important Alliance

Long time, aye?

**Chapter 1: An important alliance **

"I don`t get why you would call me up so early in the morning" Klaus grunted. Marcel had asked him to meet him up in his mansion, and he said it was urgent.

Marcel stood with his back on him, holding on to something, a little bag.

"I am sorry, but I had to give you this, before it would end in the wrong hands."

_If only he`d know._

This was interesting_._ If Marcel gave him this, it would mean that he had full trust in Klaus, and he was one step closer to ruin him.

It had obvouisly been a hard night for Marcel. Over 20 of his nightwalkers had been killed over the last day, and it was definetly not Klaus or his siblings.

" I need you to take care of this for me, just for a couple of days." Marcel said and trew the little bag to him.

"What is it?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, just something that can get me an alliance with a powerful vampire" He said while sitting down, not so satisfied with the question.

"Who is this powerful vampire, may I ask?" This vampire couldnt be any more powerful han him, that would be a tragedy. And if Marcel got the alliance, he would have another sleeve up in his arm, that couldnt happen.

"You may know her, she is a close one to you."

_Is he trying to get to my sister?_

This alliance was important. Klaus could get it instead with this item, whatever it was.

"Well thats enough for now, see you in a couple of hours" Marcel stood up and showed him the door, Klaus walked silently out.

"And Klaus?" He heard from the hallway out.

"Yes, Marcel?"

"Please, dont tell anybody about this, it would be a tragedy if you would lose the item to your enemy, just saying!" And the voice dissapeared

_Is he really that stupid, or has he outsmarted me?_

* * *

While he was in his car, he opened the little bag and saw the important item that would bring Marcel this alliance.

It was a ring.

It was a small thing, it was covered in white gold and had a little _M _on the display. It looked like a wedding ring. He saw the inprint as well "Yours forever"

Yeah, it was definetly a wedding ring.

He tried to remember where he had seen it before. An extraordinary ring like this would not go unseen, especially if it was so important to Marcel.

Klaus tried to remember the _M _and what it stood for.

_Mikaelson_

Now he remembered.

_Her._

_It couldnt be_

_She is dead._

_She died in my arms._

He hit the gas and drove home in an enourmous speed home, someone was clearly in trouble.


	2. Family reunion

**Chapter 2: Family reunion**

Klaus rushed into the house. Both his sibling went out with the witches, and he had left Hayley home alone with two guards outside the door.

The guards, well they were up in the trees, both had a stake in their heart.

_She is here_

Klaus tried to look for Hayley, but did'nt find her in her bedroom.

This was going to end bad

Then he heard a scream from the backgarden. An obvious Hayley scream.

He rushed in to the garden to find her under the surface in the pool, pushed down by _her._

She had not changed much since he last saw her. Her blonde hair had grown longer, and her blue eyes starred intest at him, filled with revenge.

Though, her smirk showed something else.

_God, how could she be here?_

" Jeyne" he said carefully

"Nikki" She said with the same carfeul tone, mocking him with the nickname she had invented for him since the 11th century for him, he hated it.

"Let her go now, or I will rip your throat out."

" Glad to know you still care, I want what is mine first" Jeyne said with her hand out, nw with a hand around Hayleys neck.

He knew she was talking about the ring.

"Marcel has it"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire! I thought you would be better at lying like this Nikki!"

He still stood by the side of the other side of the pool, not doing anything.

"Do I need to count to three, Nikki?"

He still waited.

"Three"

Wating.

"Two."

Almost.

"One."

Rebekah hoped to come surprisingly behind her and snap her neck, but Jeyne, who was always prepared, dropped Hayley and hold off Rebekahs arms and stood in a one to one battle with her.

"well, thats certainly no way to treat a lady, especially a pregnant one." Rebekah said pointing to Hayley.

Jeyne released the grip and stood in front of her, not giving her entrance to help Hayley.

" Always her to ruin the show Rebekah. Klaus and I were just about to have a marvelous time, ripping throats and snapping necks as usual." Jeyne said with a hint of humour in her tone.

"Why are you her Jeyne?"

" To get what was stolen from me." Jeyne said, she hopped into the pool, grabbing Hayley having another arm around her neck.

They couldnt wait for Elijah again, he was planning some other conspiracy at Sophies, and Jeyne wouldnt fall for a number two

"Give it to her Klaus, whatever it is that she wants" Rebbekah said with fury in her eyes. She was taking her promis about taking care of Hayley very seriously.

So did Klaus so he tossed the little bag to Jeyne, which she grabbed instanly and let go of Hayley, who breathed heavily.

" Now, that wasnt so hard, was it?" Jeynes face expression was completely different now, changed from revengfull to amused. Acting like nothing had ever happened.

She was a little over on the unstable side.

_Just like her husband._

She grabbed the ring and put it on her ring finger, and felt a rash of goodness trough her body. It was back, she was in control again.

Klaus and Rebekah starred at her, waiting for her next move.

"Now, lets go in so we can have a proper chit chat." Jeyne said with open arms.


	3. Just so you know it

Jeyne had no trouble making herself comfortable. She took out the most expensive drink we had, poured it for herself and sat down on the couch with her feet on the table.

"So, Nikki. Its alright that I call you Nikki, aye?" Acting like she hadnt try to drown Hayley because of that stupid ring.

Even though Jeyne was a lady of high class, she still talked like warrior from the middle ages. Which she of course was.

"Last time I saw you, you took a stake trough my heart and left me for dead. I guess a lot of things must have happened since then. Enlighten me please."

She said with her head on her palm acting as like she was interested.

Rebekah quicly intervined "First things first, why are you here Jeyne?" she said with spite on her tounge.

_She hasnt forgotten yet._

" Still hard times between us, I see?" Jeyne said, without actually listening to the silent yes Rebekah responded with.

"Seriously, Rebekah. You are not the only ones who likes the New Orleans blues. I have been staying here since i came back from Vietnam in 1973. So, I could actually ask you the same question."

" I think you already know that" Klaus said.

Jeyne smirked. She knew he already knew _that _answer.

She was getting hotter by every minute he analysed her. She was slender, but with clearly abs after all of her years in warfare. She was wearing a strapless top, which gave a clear vision of her cleavage. Her fell down on it of course, giving only a limited vision.

_Dammit, Nik. You know wh she is married to._

Hayley came down after drying up, with a gigantic robe around her, hiding the growing stomache.

She stared coldly at Jeyne "What is she doing here?"

Jeyne stood up and walked towards Hayley, who took a silent step back.

"Sorry, I must really apologize for my behaviour, it was nothing personal. So no hard feelings, right" Jeyne said and gave a clap on Hayleys shoulder, before she poured another glass of the expensive whisky.

"Who are you?" Hayley asked, and silently praying _get the fuck out of here._

" Oohh, how rude of me" She took a step back and prepared herself to say something really long.

"Lady. Let me introduce you to Lady Jeyne Forbes Mikaelson. Also known as Major Elise Himmler, or Marie Du Capri. Whatever suits you best. But I prefere just Jeyne." She said and smiled when she saw Hayleys reaction.

"_Mikaelson?!" _That was apparently the only thing she got from that presentation.

Rebekah, who stood silently besides Klaus, stood forward "Should I tell her or you Nik?"

"Well, its not as you think. Jeyne is only married in to the family. We're not blood related."

"Married? But you're vampires! How long could possibly this marriage last?"

"If you count all the years we were together, befor he was daggered and then killed" Jeyne paused, she had come to that part, and it was still hard to talk about his death. "I think it would count up to 890 years"

Hayley was silent, shocked, but it was still running a million questions in her mind.

She finally opened up her mouth "Wait, that means, that you were…"

Jeyne finished her sentence "married as humans, yes thats right. I'm not an Original, but I am close, by this much" shw showed her fingers, barely seperating.

"And that means you were married to…." Hayley paused a little, Elijah had informed her about all his siblings, wht they had done and al the rst of it.

"Yes, Kol Mikaelson, wow, you're much smarter than I had thought. Clap for you" Jeyne said and had a little applause for herself


	4. We're just getting started

**Hey Guys! I am just so suprised over how many views this story had gotten, and I am really happy. I had not expected this. **

**I wil get out with two-three chapters every week. Please review, I can handle anything **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Klaus stod outside and watched the sun getting up. He hadn't got any sleep, not after all the suprises he had gotten over the last two hours.

"Not so good morning for you?" Jeyne said behind him, she was the only one who could sneak up on him and actually suprise him.

"Is that a question or is it mock?" He said. Jeyne could either be the most well behaved lady of all vampires, or she could be the most evil bitch of them all, even his sister. And thats what he loved about her.

"Whatever you decide" Jeyne said with another smirk on her face. She was going to say something more, but choked the words in her mouth. So they just stared awkward at each other, what was there to say after over 100 years of not talking?

"So" Klaus finally broke the silence "Marcel wants a alliance with? How is that?"

"Ohh, you haven't been her the last 40 years, the endless plague. You see, Marcel wants more than a stupid alliance. He wants…" She said and pointed at her body.

"He wants you." _He's probably not the only one._

"Yeah, and not just him. Ever since I came back, every vampire in New Orleans have wanted me as a prize or something. One of them even killed my buddy from Vietnam, I answered the proposal by driving a stake trough his heart. Though life."

"But, why would Marcel steal the ring?" How could a weddingring mean so much to her.

"Im powerless without it, someone spilled my secrets to Marcel. Now he wants it, both because he knew I would beg for it, and to extract its power"

_Now this is getting interesting. _

"What kind of power?"

" Ohh, wouldn't you like to know?" she said and walked inside again.

* * *

As Klaus and Jeyne walked inside again, Elijah stood in the living room and turned to them. He wasnt looking good, with blood over his face and suit, something was wrong.

" Hello to you, Mr. Not so classy looking any more" Jeyne smiled as she saw his face.

" Jeyne, always good to see you too" Elijah said, without looking a bit suprised that she was here, not dead.

"What happened?!" Klaus said, with both worry and fury.

"Well, it happens that breaking the truce with the witches was a little harder than I expected. After I killed Agnes, I went to Sophie, only to find myself in a trap. And well, after that I woke up in the middle of the road without my daylight ring. That was… Painful"

Klaus needed time to think about what he was going to do. The time was short, and his plan was falling apart. He needed to keep Marcels trust. But he had no time to think about a new plan, because Marcel had sent him a message.

He wanted to meet at the bar, imedeatly.

"I need to go." He said while going out.

"Wait." Jeyne said, suddenly serious in her voice, and hold him back.

"What?"

"I want to help you. This is the closest thing I have gotten into a war since Vietnam. So whatever you need, I'm her to help."

Klaus went out without giving her an answer, but this was exactly what he wanted.

_Maybe this wouldn't og so bad after all._


End file.
